User talk:Nightmare Hobo
Topic 1 --Redscorpio90 16:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Hello. Ar you an administrator on this site? You are the only person I have seen making edits. Zeno Panthakree 04:29, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Well actually, the last admin (MasterM) just up and left some 3 weeks ago, and hasn't been active since. So I don't actually have admin rights. But since this wiki is in need of some help, if MasterM doesn't show up soon, I could ask the Wikia Team for admin rights. Nightmare Hobo 12:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Oh thats why Some are the pages are mediocre, also if you do gain admin, i suggest new pages for the new DLC that released this Week. I already have all of them so i can contribute. Actually, in response to Aericirea's post, you don't need admin rights to create new pages. So you go ahead. Nightmare Hobo 12:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 2 I suggest making a new Dead Space Wikia Aericirea 11:08, 21 November 2008 (UTC) In response to your last post, why is that? Nightmare Hobo 19:44, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Well, we can Completely restart and actually make this look more presentable. This is all just a suggestion. That would be impossible. Consider all the articles you would have to individually move. And making it more presentable would be quite easy, really. No need to start COMPLETELY over. Just tell me what needs improving. Nightmare Hobo 00:33, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures, suits, text. Okay your gonna have to explain, im not exactly a master at wikis, im not really fully understanding the capabilities of admin and the public.Aericirea 20:34, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 3 Kay got those down already, the high res pictures of the suits were done by me, text not so much, thanks for that tutorial thingy, also, how would we change the main picture of the Dead Space Wikia? Aericirea 20:46, 21 November 2008 (UTC) You mean the logo? And in response to your last post, the distinctions between an admin and normal users are quite simple. An admin (or a sysop, for that matter) has the rights to delete a page, change properties of the wiki, and other rights the general public can't be trusted with. Nightmare Hobo 00:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ah properties thats the word im looking for, and yes the main logo, not saying its bad or anything, it deserves more of a general feel to it, also the whole theme of the Front Page. To change those, you must have admin rights. If the current admin doesn't answer the message I left him in a few days, I'm pretty sure I could post a request for adminship. And logos are quite complicated. Nightmare Hobo 01:00, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ahh okay thats what i was trying to lead my point to, so yeah thanks for the help Aericirea 21:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 4 Hey Nightmare Hobo, I have a list of questions to ask... Just wondering: How soon, how long and how hard would it be to change the entire format of the wiki from a bland white background to a more Dead Space-themed look (My recommendation: dirty brown/red with rusted blood-encrusted metal paneling and blue HUDs)? The white is too "clean" for a wiki based on a gore-riddled sci-fi horror game. Also, would it be a good idea if I edit weapon pages to include a "strategy" list, such as it has been done for the Necromorphs? I'm not an all-weapons expert, having only stuck with 4 particular weapons through the game, but I'll try to help out there. Lastly, can there be a "difficulties" page that lists the differences between each game difficulty? Was thinking about this ever since the moment I noticed the stated ammo drop for the plasma cutter (stated value is only true for easy difficulty, and it seems neater to list the % difference between ammo drops in one page rather than draw them all out in every weapons page). --Redscorpio90 20:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I am planning on doing the Same as Redscorpio90 but only with the suits since I am a master at them since I have them all.Also the Wiki could use some more detail, i could make a better dead space wikia picure or anything with dead space pictures. Aericirea 21:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 5 Sorry for taking so long, guys. In response to Redscorpio90's post (Could I call you Red?) it would first be very hard (Depends, I guess) to actually create the skins, but easier to apply them. It would be a good idea to add strategies for the weapons, and the Difficulties page is a good idea. In response to Aericirea's post, go ahead with the suits, and pictures are always nice. Nightmare Hobo 23:07, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Heh, that wasn't a long time to respond (I've seen worse). Sure, Red's a nice shortened name! Im not familiar with skin designing on wikis, but can one of the wikia staff help out in this matter? And also, these "threat levels" I see on some necromorph pages (Pregnants, Slashers), are these necessary? I mean, these can't really be given a determined threat level since players might find some easier to kill than others. So the difficulty page is approved, but I dont suppose we can make it any time soon, since I don't think we have enough data for that (ask an EA employee?)? Lastly, I think it's a must to have a category of pages detailing each level in the game (objectives, new enemies encountered, total power nodes/audio logs/video logs/text logs/schematics/weapons to be found). Oh, and Aericirea, when you say you're doing for the suits what I'm doing for the weapons and necromorph pages, do you mean you're making a statistics list for them? Good call.--Redscorpio90 03:54, 24 November 2008 (UTC) You're right, the threat levels are obstructive and useless. Don't know why I didn't think to remove them earlier. I don't think EA employees will go out of their way to help with such a trivial thing. There are better sources: the Forums. And the level pages are quite necessary, I agree. Don't suppose you have the Prima Guide? Oh, and start using the forum a bit more, it's there for a reason. Nightmare Hobo 12:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Topic 6 The forum? Right, sorry! Oh, and I don't have the guide, unfortunately. --Redscorpio90 13:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Also with this Wiki we should really focus on first time players also, we wouldnt want to spoil Most of the secrets to the Gaming Experience to N00Bs. Also some articles have SPOILS on it which helps. That was a nice touch. Also Red, i could help the weapon articles with some other in game pictures of the Weapons if you'll like. Aericirea 10:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Well, strategies against enemies sooner or later have to show a spoiler or two (I didnt know about the divider finishing move, now I'm never going to let them near me). A spoiler template on character pages would help out as well (I've got an idea or two on it, will mention it in watercooler). Hrm, weapons pictures are nice and would be fully appreciated, I myself cant seem to get a central look at the weapon Isaac currently holds without part of it being obscured at a corner of the screen.--Redscorpio90 16:33, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, before you go adding "Spoilers!" to everything. A wiki isn't for first-time players. I've seen a lot of gaming wikis, and they don't add individual spoiler warnings to every page. The main page should simply have a notice saying the latter and warn about spoilers. About pictures: I have the e-Guide, and it has lots of great pictures, but I'm having difficulties transferring them. Clipboard is failing on me. Nightmare Hobo 19:49, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ahh okay i can help with the e-Guide i think Aericirea 17:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Welcome Cheers. =) Good luck with your adminship request. From what I've seen so far, you've done a good job. I think I might stick around and help out. -- Cheesy Snake 22:48, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot. It's always nice to see new contributors, since there are very few. Nightmare Hobo 23:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Congrats, you're an admin. Thanks for your interest in becoming an admin. I've given you the rights -- please use them well! Please concentrate on building the community, by welcoming new users and creating more pages. If you're interested, you can also work on meeting the guidelines to earn a Wikia Spotlight ad to be displayed on other wikis. Best of luck to you, and please let me know if you need any help. — Catherine (talk) 23:50, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey congrats man. If you're needing any sysops, I'll stick my hand up to volunteer. I've been one over on a couple of other wikis so I know what I'm doing if you need a hand with anything. =) -- Cheesy Snake 00:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, that's a good idea. You could manage the templates (I'm more of a page kind of guy). Think of it as being my "right-hand man", haha. So what do you say? Nightmare Hobo 00:15, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds like a plan. I've templated up all the weapon pages so all we need now is stats. -- Cheesy Snake 00:19, 25 November 2008 (UTC)